Time Fixers: Son of the Phantom
by ani.writes
Summary: "I know, mom, and I won't die. I promise," "That was a hell of a dangerous fight. After all, that's what your dad said to us, and see how we ended up," "I mean it, mom," "Darry-it's not easy," "Neither is it easy for me,"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OwO. Ninjago spin off of Time Fixers. Ah-something for me to have fun with owo. I have no idea what I am doing but generally I am going to have too much fun with this somehow. Inspired by Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Season 8- Sons of Garmadon. While following it's basic plotline several changes will be put to action, generally in the Harumi plotline and Garmie is my bae. Give him loaf- aaa**_

_**So basically the reason why I did this is because due to me finding several similarities between Ninjago and Time Fixers. Such as Zane and SpongeTron, Tammy and Nya, Tommy and Jay, Darry and Lloyd, Kai, Cole. Also GARMIE IS THE BEST BOI-AAAA! ALSO, I don't own any of the characters here, except for Annie and Sons of Phantoms, except for that unmistakable face oWo. THEY ALL BELONG TO SOLMASTER11 and ANIMYX! I HAVE ALSO GOT PERMISSION WHOOO! GO READ TILL SEASON 3 IF YOU WANNA UNDERSTAND THIS AND ALSO, I WILL GIVE THEM A FLYING SHIP! I WILL NAME IT THE BOUNTY. JK.**_

_**I only own Annie here owo. Also, I will drop few easter eggs of Ninjago here. Look closely uwu.**_

_Summary: A few years since The Terror Within, in which Danny had sacrificed himself to save everyone from Dan. Since then, Dan had ceased to exist, and the world went on peacefully. Several years later, while the Nicktoons continued being heroes, went on their own paths. That was until a new cult emerged in Amity Park, committing petty crimes and calling themselves the Sons of the Phantom, who worshipped none other than Dan Phantom. No one really paid much attention to them until they committed a serious crime, trying to steal an ancient artifact in Amity Park museum, the mask of spirits._

* * *

**Time Fixers: Sons of the Phantom**

* * *

_Episode One: The Mask of Spirits_

"Well, at least, I didn't kill myself this time," Darry tried to reason with his mother, who simply crossed her arms, glaring down.

Yuki raised her eyebrows skeptically as she looked at Darry. Sam was not so pleased with the new revelation of what had happened. She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows raised in a mix of skepticism and worry.

It had been several years. They were still getting used to it. If it was not their circumstances, Darry would have been happy for his mother to have stayed with them. However, there was still this feeling of dread pushed away. Even though, Dan was no longer to return.

"Darry-you need to be more careful. We don't want to lose another family member," Sam trailed off, as she stared at the window of their home. She sighed softly, pushing away the strands of black that fell over her face.

"I know, mom, and I won't die. _I promise_,"

"That was a hell of a dangerous fight. After all, that's what your dad said to us, and see how we ended up,"

"I mean it, mom,"

"Darry-it's _not easy_,"

"Neither is it easy for me,"

They fall silent as they sat in silence as Sam wrapped Darry's bloodied arm as she shook her head once in a while, stifling the words spewing out of her mouth, knowing it was not enough to convince her son.

Yuki sat there, spacing out, not really paying attention to Sam or Darry's conversation. She was grateful that Darry was alive and the only comfort of her father's passing that he was in a better place.

Dan wasn't anywhere near an easy opponent, let alone allowing his own brother to fight with him was enough to give her nightmares and land her brother in a lengthy hospital visit. Scars from that day were still visible. However, she will never get how her brother manages to put on his brave face.

Maybe that's what she respected of Darry. _His heart. _She was jolted to reality by Darry's loud yelp and her mother chiding him to stay still.

* * *

Birthdays were something that Tammy and Tommy looked forward too. They were finally fifteen! Jorgen had let them have Poof for a while, something that the twins were grateful for! They enjoyed spending their time fighting for the good of Dimmsdale. Their productivity was only boosted when they were allowed to homeschool, of course with the permission of their father.

The sad thing about this was their father was too busy to attend. Sure, he sent them lots of gifts and made sure to video call them at least once a week, it was still lonely. And what boosted it was their nearly absent mother figure, who had passed away of cancer when they were really young.

In times like this did the twins depend more on themselves to help cheer them up.

Poof poofed up a cake, a rather plain but elegant looking cake with its sides crusted with dried chocolate syrup, a mixture of the twins' favorite flavors. Poof helped to conjure candles up on the caked as Tommy lit them up.

After a rather soft birthday song, and blowing out the candles. They ate the cake in silence. No jokes cracked, no arguments. Just silence. Not awkward or anything but this sort of comfortable silence where they can just focus on the cake and flavors it brings.

"Oh, I think we have to handle a crime!" Tommy said as he brought up a beeping device out of his pocket. Tammy craned her neck to see the location of the distress call. And, without much scuffling or hesitation, they poofed out the house to help the citizens with their problem.

* * *

SpongeTron was fine with the change. They were still friends. They did meet up from time to time. Yet, there was this emptiness within the robot as he realized the Nicktoons disbanded. SpongeTron had watched people around his grow, change and mature. It was amazing, sometimes, to see how change takes place.

And the happiest change that he experienced was Max. Max had grown, the boy, now five, had a younger sister that he was overprotective of and SpongeTron cannot help but smile whenever Max tried to defend her from a playground bully or just sneak an extra cookie for her.

It was not a surprise to say Max was fond of Annie. Annie was small, really fragile when she was born. Regardless, she grew up as a healthy baby, doing normal things. Annie was a girl who took more after her father's side in appearance, with brown hair, although it was a relief that she did not inherit her father's elongated head. Her eyes were a marvelous shade of emerald, and her skin tone was tanned like his father.

What set Annie apart in the Neutron Family that she did not have the brains of them, rather she excelled more in sports and non-academics, something that Max hoped to attain.

"Max, kick the ball to me, _pwease_!" The three-year-old coaxed as her face scrunched up into a one of concentration.

_"I can't!"_ Max replied, who always flopped backwards whenever he attempted to kick a ball.

"Well, bawance on your one feeth and zen, you kick the ba' wif you' ank'e locked," Annie explained. Annie, for one, was not really good at pronouncing words since she was not old enough to go to school. Some people could not completely understand her but Max, for one, did.

"How does one _lock_ their ankle?"

"Wike don't mo'e it too much,"

And, Max kicked, and this time correctly, although the pass was quite weak, Annie clapped, a big grin taking over her features.

SpongeTron watched this from a distance and could not help but smile, if it weren't for his supposedly dormant Recaller beeping, as if someone was calling him. SpongeTron frowned. He kept the Recaller for the purpose of good memories but now, someone was calling him.

"_SpongeTron!" _It was a voice that he would never forget. _Darry's. _Although it had gotten deeper, there was something unmistakable in that voice that helped SpongeTron tell him apart from everyone else.

"Darry?"

"_Yes, this is Darry. Can you meet me in Amity Park. ASAP. Tommy and Tammy are coming too! This is really important!"_

"I am watching Max and Annie though?"

"_No time. Tell commander that this something urgent,"_

"Wait, was this mission assigned by the commander?"

"_No. But it's still just as important. I will explain to you in Amity Park Museum,"_

The line was cut off, leaving him in static. SpongeTron quickly printed out a note and left as he pressed the button to Amity Park and there and then, he left.

* * *

"Thank you for coming in a short notice, Nicktoons!" The police officer began. A rather obese man in his late 40s with stubble on his face. He looked rather serious and slightly frazzled.

"From what our investigation have discovered that the person who attempted to steal the mask was the new cult, Sons of the Phantom. We have come to the conclusion that he wants to resurrect your deceased father!"

"But-they are dead!" Tommy said, "We have defeated him!"

"But the key to resurrecting him is within three masks, the mask of spirits, the mask of death and the mask of resurrection. If they collect all three of them, they would have the power to resurrect the dead!"

"The current mask that we have is the mask of spirits. They almost stole it if it were not for Darry, here! But, now, we are going to entrust the mask within your power. I hope that you will do everything in your power to protect it,"

"Yessir. I will do everything to protect it as long as I have the power, breath in my body,"

"Thank you! We owe you one!" The officer handed the mask. It looked rather ugly and looked like a face that only a mother could love. Tommy wrinkled his nose.

"Is this something like Voodoo magic?" SpongeTron inquired.

"I'm not sure," Tammy trailed off as she looked at the mask that was given to them.

"Well, it's been a while since we last met up and we are going on mission after like five years. Y'all want to catch up? Maybe grab a pizza and talk over stuff while we try to figure out where are the other masks," Darry suggested as they walked out of the building with the mask in their possession.

They stared out from the glass-windowed balcony of the apartment Darry had rented for himself so as it is easier for him to transit to college. (Darry is 19 and his college takes at least an hour drive from his actual house)

"Never knew you would be responsible enough to pay off your own apartment," SpongeTron asked, rather impressed with the new revelation.

"But, I still go to visit Mom and Yuki or just drop off there whenever I am bleeding out," Darry replied sheepishly.

Tommy was into his third pizza slice while the others were talking, discussing.

"So, you got any intel on the masks?" Darry asked, turning to Tammy who was typing vigorously on the laptop in hopes to find at least some clue about the masks.

" The next mask is displayed somewhere in the other museum in Amity Park and also, the last mask, the mask of resurrection, the powerful of them all, is considered missing," Tammy explained, as bit into her pizza slice.

"I should be looking after Annie and Maxwell,"

"Well, we don't want a ghostly maniac running amok because of some maniac cult," Darry reasoned.

"But still-"

There was a sort of ring that came from robot as he trailed off, answering the transmission that was located from Retroville.

"SpongeTron? What are you doing in Amity Park?" It was the familiar voice of Jimmy Neutron that rang out from the receiver. Tommy and Tammy exchanged looks as Darry tapped his finger to his chin.

"Sorry, Commander, but something came up,"

"_Shouldn't Darry be handing it?"_

"Sorry, Commander, but I need all the help we could get for this mission. It was sort of urgent," Darry tried to explain.

"_Darry? Is that you? Yeah, I would prefer a little more explanation to what is going on,"_

"Remember Dad's evil self…" Darry trailed off, a frown taking over his expression.

"_What about it? He has ceased to exist. It is impossible for him to wrecking havoc now,"_

"Okay, the thing is that, there is this cultist group in Amity Park that wants to resurrect Dan,"

"_That's impossible,"_

"And, so is magic, but magic exists,"

"_Touche,"_

"They are currently stealing ancient ghost artifacts and murdering and capturing anyone whom they consider as a threat. And, from what I have heard, they are quite powerful and impossible for me to take it on my own,"

"_Well then, looks like we have to call back the Nicktoons. We will meet in HQ to discuss more about this. We need all hands on deck,"_

* * *

It has been five years and HQ had changed. It looked a lot more complicated and rather dizzying to those who aren't familiar with technology. The four nicktoons appeared into the HQ where cadets (or now the official nicktoons) were standing talking among each other.

"Ah, you have finally made it, although I expected you to come along with Yuki since you share the same living quarters?"

"Oh, that- we were hanging out in my apartment. Sorry for being late, we had to finish the pizza before it was cold," Darry replied, rubbing the back of his head. Darry noticed a familiar slender figure standing next to Yuki, that recognized as his mother.

"Anyway, everyone on the same page about the group who wants to resurrect Dan?" Jimmy asked, before he launched into what they were gathered about. There were collective nods and 'yes' from the Nicktoons as Jimmy gave a nod of approval.

"Well then, any of you have cracked any information about the cultists?"

"Well, we did figure the location of two of the masks, in which one is in our possession," SpongeTron replied.

"What about the other one?" Junior asked, a few months shy of ten, although he had matured, he still retained his innocent and peaceful nature.

"The whereabouts of the third mask is unknown," Darry replied, pointedly.

"What are the names of the three masks?" Twitchy, now a burly sixteen year old, although still retaining his love for candy, mellowed down into a lot less hyperactive and more realistic person.

"The one we have is the Mask of Spirits, the one in the other museum is the Mask of Death. The unknown one is the Mask of Resurrection,"

"Oh boy, are we venturing into the unknown?" The still daring Crash was almost excited at the prospect of adventure but Jimmy shook his head as Crash's expression almost flopped.

"Well from what I have heard they are really dangerous if in the wrong hands," Kida, who now was, eleven, looked a lot more simple yet there was a hint of elegance to her. Something that many boys fall for. Nevertheless, she was still friends with Yuki.

And then, there was a loud crash, and there was a huge hole in the HQ (although it is considered an impregnable fortress, anyway they are a cult, they are bound to do some random shit to get in here), and there came their adversaries on motorbikes. And in front was the unmistakable robot that SpongeTron would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAA- this was in my head for too long and I hope you like it owo! They are all aged up, five years since Terror Within! Please leave a review and every favorite and follow means a lot to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I apologize for a rather short chapter but I had to do this so I can leave ya'll in a cliff hanger. Either way, I hope you enjoy and you will leave a review._**

* * *

**_Episode 2: Java_**

* * *

SpongeTron squinted, hoping this was all a mad hallucination. However, his fear was only confirmed from the collective gasps from those behind him. His glowing blue eyes wide and all he could muster was, "_Java?"_

"Oh, _spongeypoo?_ You never expected me to join this _right_?" A sadistic smirk stretched across her metallic face, her red eyes glowed under her black visor.

There was a sort of intimidation that grasped everyone as they saw Java.

"T-the HQ is supposed to be the safest place in Retroville!" Junior squeaked, fear grasping him. Junior sucked in a deep breath as he pulls absently at his rubber bracelet, that twisted and crumpled in the boy's grip.

Darry did not reply, instead his face contorted into an expression of seriousness. Not a shout, instead dangerously low, "Nicktoons, go,"

And, that was all the encouragement they needed as everyone headed face first into a battle against the cultists. Darry conjured up blue energy and blasted against the herd of people running in.

Junior gnashed his teeth, and with all the super strength he could muster, he threw his opponents against the metal wall, a couple of screams resounded as they were rendered unconscious.

SpongeTron, meanwhile was against Java. Java smirked as her hand lit up with red energy, courtesy of her robot lasers. SpongeTron gasped softly.

"You can do _that_?"

"_Of course,_ I got a few upgrades, courtesy of _the Quiet One,"_

"_The Quiet One?"_

Java laughed, catching SpongeTron off guard, and blasted the robot back. SpongeTron fell flat against the wall as he slid down. While robots are accustomed to not feel pain, SpongeTron was one of those robots especially who were to function like human. Therefore, although he can't feel pain, he had to react similarly.

SpongeTron growled as he lifted himself off as Java just stared straight into his eyes.

"What's the matter, _Spongeypoo_? You can't admit that I am the _superior _droid here?"

SpongeTron fell quiet.

"Your circuits are outdated, lame and old. You aren't up-to-date as I am,"

"You are old. You don't deserve to walk here. You deserve to be locked up in a dusty room. Never to see _daylight_ again," Java continued, " _I never_ loved you, SpongeTron. You are just a tool to me. _A mere toy_,"

Images of being locked flashed before his eyes as he clenched his fists as he stared at Java. It felt as if the world shattered. And, in the room, was just Java and him.

"Y-you didn't? B-but-"

"_Aww, do you need me to call the handyman?" _Java began, " well...TOO BAD! I am going to dismantle you. Now. And _here_,"

A huge crash and SpongeTron was pushed onto the cold tiles. Eyes wide, betraying his fear. Java's red eyes brighter than before, like burning into his own soul. SpongeTron gasped, multiple times. It progressed into short, brief gasps. Something the robot was not familiar with. His drivers were overloading, heat radiating.

He could slowly feel everything becoming a blur, black dots dancing before his vision. His circuits were sparking and a part of his face fell.

"SPONGETRON!" A loud yell and everything went black.

* * *

SpongeTron woke up with a gasp. He was against a bed. Not like the metal table that he usually recharged. It was a soft bed, almost like a fur of an animal. SpongeTron propped himself up.

"Creator? Darry? Tammy? Tommy?" SpongeTron started as he looked around the room that uncannily resembled the medical bay of the HQ. The door creaked open as he made out a silhouette standing outside. _And two voices. _

"Will SpongeTron be okay?"

_Darry. _

"He should be but he has not woken up yet,"

_Commander._

"I think we should go check...it has been four hours,"

"I think it's a good suggestion,"

"Man, Java had several upgrades a-and, now our teammate got hurt real bad!"

"But from who exactly? That is what we should worry about,"

"Maybe SpongeTron knows?"

"Probably,"

Silence. Darry walked in followed by his commander. SpongeTron fell silent as he watched the two men walk into the room. Darry taking a seat in the chair next to him and immediately Darry squeezed where theoretically his shoulders should have been.

"You doing okay buddy?" It was soft, full of concern. His green eyes locked with his holographic blue orbs. It was a complete opposite when he was in the battle field.

SpongeTron did not dare to interrupt the silence as he avoided Darry's gaze. He stared blankly picking at the fabric, not paying any heed to Darry. Jimmy crossed his arms, although he shared the same expression as Darry's as he tapped his foot on the floor rhythmically to the whirring of the table fan.

"SpongeTron…" Darry trailed off, his gaze shifted over to the glass window as he drummed his fingers against the metal rim of the bed, "Are you okay? Please answer me,"

"I-I'm fine," SpongeTron whispered softly, punctuating with a sigh.

"Did Java say anything that caused you to be like this?" Jimmy's head cocked.

"S-she never loved me,"

"How 'bout this? Next time, we see that robot, I will dismantle it,"

"You d-don't have to," SpongeTron mumbled.

"C'mon, buddy. Can you just turn that frown upside down?"

"It's just hard to-"

* * *

"SpongeTron! You look much better today!" SpongeTron turned to the source of the voice, his lips pursed into a thin line as he turned to see the twins waving.

"Yeah, I guess," SpongeTron shrugged, as he forced a smile onto his face.

SpongeTron fell silent as he stared blankly at the aluminium tiles below him, the hole from yesterday's battle in the HQ still remained, only to be tried and covered up by a ugly looking painting.

Darry entered the room, the young man was scrolling through his phone as he looked up at SpongeTron, he broke into a humongous smile as he waved enthusiastically to him.

"Oh, hi, Darry," SpongeTron replied lamely as he blinked in confusion.

Darry glanced over to the twins as Tammy gave him a nod, "Okay, so, SpongeTron, do you remember anything from your battle?"

SpongeTron paused, tapping his finger against his chin, "Well… er, I do remember Java stating that there was a Quiet One,"

"And, who exactly is that?"

"I-I think it's their leader,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Whoop, there are three masks and what chaos is happening. Definitely have some annie and max fluff going on. They are both good bois and deserve hugs and kisses and why java? why? you broke spongetron bb's heart :(. please review! I will love your forever.**_

**Episode 3**

* * *

Maybe a week or two since Java attacked and everything has been exceptionally quiet. Darry leaned back against the plastic chair as a soft squeak punctuated the silence as he turned to his teammates who were looking through a laptop for more information.

"Still no info?" Darry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah-" Tammy trailed off as she scrolled down through the searches which stated nothing about what they were looking for. Tommy yawned as he grabbed a fistful of trail mix and throwing it into his mouth, bits and crumbs sprinkling onto the floor.

SpongeTron frowned as Tammy shook her head. Tommy, however, did not seem to take any heed towards it. It was exceptionally quiet for the past few weeks which should have be a relief but there was this sense of urgency among them.

Darry rubbed his eyes, balancing college, his homework and trying to figure out what the gang was up to was not in his list. Nevertheless, Darry had no other choice as he pursed his lips.

The room remained silent save for the clicking of the keyboard as Tammy desperate search for any sort of lead, but to only receive none. The robot stretched as he scooted closer over to Tammy just to help the younger girl with the research.

They fell into a momentary daze as Darry's phone rang, pulling them back to reality. Darry swiftly grabbed the phone on his table answering the call.

"_Wait what! _The Sons of Phantom are attacking, _AGAIN_?"

Everyone's attention shifted over to Darry, whose bored expression morphed into a serious one. The older boy pursed his lips as Darry rushed out, clumsily changing into his ghost from and knocking into several objects on the table as the other followed Darry out to the place in question.

* * *

"Forward! Forward! Forward!" SpongeTron instructed as Darry slid back as he regained composure as he turned to SpongeTron. Tammy and Tommy sprinted forwards blasting several bikers of their motorbike as they fell back onto the ground.

Darry conjured energy in his arms, effectively throwing at his opponents as they grunted back in pain, falling onto the road with a dramatic thud.

"Watch out, Darry!" Before Darry could react, Tommy had detained Darry's attacker as he was pinned back into the ground.

"Oh fudge," Darry groaned, shaking his head.

"Nice one, Tommy!" SpongeTron called out as he summoned up several tasers and shocking his opponents into unconscience as they fell down with a soft groan. However, their opponents kept coming and coming, attempting to run them over with their bikes.

"We gotta find a bike if we need equal chances of defeating them!" SpongeTron said as Tommy and Tammy wished up two bikes as Tammy and Tommy took up one bike as the scooted away into the roads. SpongeTron and Darry followed suit and blasted at them, creating a dust cloud just to buy them sometime and SpongeTron stepped on the accelerator as Darry sat backwards keeping an eye on their opponents.

"SpongeTron! GO! GO! Faster! They are gaining on us!" Darry exclaimed as Poof shot a magic blast towards the biker ghosts. Darry gritted his teeth as SpongeTron swerved narrowly avoiding a blast from their pursuers.

"Guys, they are getting CLOSER!" Tommy yelled hoarsely, his eyes widened as he dodged a blast from the oncoming ghosts. They gulped as they saw an unsettling grin on their faces.

Tammy stepped on the accelerator as they came nearer to a closed road of the highway, spikes forking at the tar and looked unstable.

"Oh shit," Tommy said with wide eyes.

"It's now or never!" Darry said as he snatched the controls of the bike away from SpongeTron and leapt forward, touching a part of the road. Tammy followed suit, trying to get out of the unstable road as quickly as possible and then it crumbled down as they gulped, realizing that they had narrowly escaped their demise.

Their opponents stopped squinting before their frowns curled into an unsightly smirk.

"The Quiet One will get you sooner or later,"

And they refused to turn back, stepping on the accelerator, refusing to turn back and rode all the way back to Darry's tiny apartment.

* * *

Jimmy strode purposefully with Max following him and Annie held tightly in his arms. Jimmy had found being a father to be a fruitful experience and actually regretted not marrying Cindy earlier.

Jimmy loved his children to bits. Jimmy technically was glad that Max had inherited his high IQ although Annie did not. But, he would not change it for the world. Annie slipped away from her arms as she saw the Nicktoons come from the portal as Annie's first reaction was to hug SpongeTron.

"SpongeTwon! SpongeTwon! Daddy, wook it's _SpongeTwon_!" The small girl bounced up and down excitedly with a huge grin on her face as she grabbed the robots hand dragging him over to the older man.

"Aw, Little Max has grown and so has Annie," Darry crouched down over to Max's level, turning over to Tammy and Tommy. Tammy and Tommy huffed fondly as they shook their head.

"Any luck for all of you?" Jimmy asked as he turned to Darry.

Darry frowned, "No, but we know that the Quiet One is definitely evil,"

"Is it any of our past enemies?" Tommy wondered aloud.

"I doubt it's one of our past adversaries since they are more upfront than this Quiet One is," Jimmy noted, stroking his chin.

"Well, the Quiet One's a coward," Darry said with a frown.

"I'm hungry," Tommy said, crossing his arms.

"Well Cindy is making lunch today and I think you guys would want to stay for Lunch today," Jimmy said with a small smile as he carried both Max and Annie, balancing them carefully on his hips as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yes, please!" Darry said, clasping his hands together.

* * *

After lunch, the Nicktoons had made off to Darry's parents house (correction: Sam's house) which was so much bigger and less cramped than Darry's apartment. They were greeted by Sam.

Over the years, Sam began to mellow out from her writing career, settling for an office job so as to support Darry and Yuki and at the same time, take care of them. She still did publish from time to time but she could not bring herself to continue writing Dean Specter.

"So, what are you, kids, up to today?" Sam asked as she lowered her spectacles onto the bridge of her nose, "You guys had any luck with figuring out who this Quiet One is?"

Darry shook his head as Sam puckered her lips, frowning.

Tommy gave a slight shrug as Darry walked over to the staircase as Sam gave them a look.

"We are going up to get some stuff down, read some news and figure out who they are,"

Yuki protruded her head out of the doorway from the kitchen, in which she had been rummaging for food, as her face lit up, "Can I join?"

Darry gave a nod and motioned her to come over as Yuki's eyes lit up as she scampered down to the older Nicktoons were standing.

"Well, to my room, then," Darry said nonchalantly as all of them walked up the staircase to Darry's room.

It was when they had just seated that Darry's phone rang and the next thing they knew was that they had to go and help.

* * *

"Ah, we have been waiting," it was Java. Java stood there, her hip cocking to her side. A gun held casually in her hand. SpongeTron blinked, his throat was almost going dry.

"Well then, folks! Let's go!" Java said, motioning the troop of motorcyclists behind her to go all out. Tammy and Tommy mumbled their wishes to Poof as they jammed head first with their laser guns to go against their opponents. Darry conjured a blast creating a ravine on the road in which some of them fell down into it as they waved their hands in anger.

SpongeTron blasted small blue energy that sparkled against Java, throwing her back a few feet as she landed back on her foot and grabbing SpongeTron's arm. SpongeTron muttered an intelligible curse and threw the robot squirrel onto the cement wall of a shop as cracks spiralled against the wall, forking as Java let out a groan but her grimace quickly morphed into invidious expression before launching herself onto the square robot as SpongeTron quickly scooted to the side as the squirrel fell head first into the asphalt of the roadside.

Within a blink of a second, Java pinned him down, her face awfully close to his. Her eyes glowed dangerously red, fear took a chokehold of SpongeTron, with the former with a smirk. He heard beeping ringing in his ears and his drivers were overheating with the overload of information.

Darry turned towards SpongeTron as he heaved a bunch of motorcyclists a few yards.

"You are the superior droid, SpongeTron," Darry yelled out to SpongeTron. And SpongeTron found a newfound strength within himself to push the robot squirrel onto the asphalt. His fear dissipated and substituted with anger. He clenched his fists tightly.

Tammy blasted away several of their opponents as Tommy took on this one rather burly guy on the motorcycle, blasting numerous beams towards his adversary. Unfortunately, Tommy got pinned down as Darry was cornered back by several motorcyclists.

"_Shit, we are really in for it now…" _Darry mumbled softly.

* * *

"I have got the second mask!" Out of the blue, one of the men yelled waving up and down with the Mask of Death. It was in an inky black color and had scared little eyes which looked as if it can pull anyone into a whole new dimension. It had this vibe that said it was dangerous to mess with.

"We gotta get that mask!" Tommy exclaimed as he pushed his way through the grounds but only to bounce back as the grisly looking male gave them a sneer. Darry bit the edge of his lip.

"Well, on the bright side, at least the mask of spirits is with us," Darry mumbled softly and then Java spoke loudly as they were reeled back into reality.

"Ah, we were hoping that you would give that mask…" Java began, her fingers intertwined with a business-like smile spread onto her face.

"You will never get that!" Tammy spat with vigor as she glared daggers towards the robotic female. Java just smirked.

_"I AM NOT ACCEPTING THIS BULLSHIT!"_ Darry yelled angrily.

"I know it is with you right now in SpongeTron's backpack right now as we speak…" Java glanced towards SpongeTron, her fingers wriggling, itching to get her hands on the mask.

"Zephyr, would you be a dear and get the mask out of that low life scum's backpack," Java said sweetly.

It was a small looking ghost, rather eager joining the evil side as he opened the backpack, fishing out the mask with ease. SpongeTron tried to struggle but to no avail. Nevertheless, SpongeTron spat angrily. No one looked pleased.

"Now, shall we chao?" Java asked as they got onto their motorbikes to ride. Darry tried to chase after them but they went in a zap, leaving the ghost boy lagging behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah yes, they had gotten both of the masks. It was not a wise idea to bring it all around was it? Ah welp, fate lays on my hands whhoot! What's gonna happen next? Ah, no, Buster isn't the Quiet One as obviously revealed as this Quiet One is evil. Yeah, Darry curses, lmAo. **_

_**I AM NOT ACCEPTING THIS BULLSHIT**_

**_-Darry Fenton 2k19._**

**_Anyway, I would love your feedback and speculations on who the Quiet One is? Who exactly are they? Have the nicktoons met them before? Are they exactly evil or is it a misunderstanding? And ooh, Java was really fun to write since she really did mess up big time. Give SpongeTron love so he feels better. Poor guy got his heart broken by this dumb robot._**


End file.
